Forgotten Memories
by ChilledKitsune
Summary: Minato has come back to fulfill a promise to a special person but at what cost. watch and see as minato struggles to find the one who needs him. Story will eventually involve the cast of persona 4 and with the adding of inaba more problems for Minato. story will eventually turn to M because of Inaba.
1. Chapter 1: where am I ?

" I'm thinking,"

" _I'm thinking"_

general description

* * *

1/20/11

it was a beautiful morning, kids dragging their moms to go play, people saying hi to each other on the street and people being kind in general. However it was a different story in the lobby of Tatsumi Hospital. inside of the lobby it look liked 2 people were arguing with each other. one of them looked clearly like a doctor due to his white lab coat and Id card. the other person however, it was clear on who see was, red hair that looked like blood, ruby-red eyes that chilled you to the core, and a bust that could memorize even the strong hearted of men, yup the doctor was arguing with Mitsuru Kirijo aka The Ice Queen of Gekkoukan High, CEO of the Kirijo group, and girlfriend to Akihiko Sanada

* * *

" What do you mean that we should pull the plug!" screamed mitsuru who looked like she could skin the doctor alive just for saying that to her. " umm kirijo-sama, it's just that he hasn't made any progress in the last 11 months and we have others who could benefit from it if he wasn't in there." the doctor barely managed to say because he was under mitsuru's icy glare._" now I know why Sanada- sama is scared of her."_ just then as if fate took pity on the doctor an alarm went off and a nurse ran up to the doctor. " Doctor there's something happening in room 4a!" when mitsuru heard this all she could think of was _" that's where minato-kun is"_ " what are you doing just standing there, go and help minato-kun!" the doctor snapped out of his thinking and began running towards the room." what's happening mitsuru-sempai?" mitsuru turn and looked at her compainion and simply told her " Aigis, something's happening in minato-kun's room."AS the duo ran towards the room they were just thinking _" please be okay minato-kun"_ As mitsuru and aigis got near the door they heard a yell that could have pass of as a banshee. when the duo got to the room mitsuru ran towards minato , grabbed his shoulders and shook him all the while saying " are you okay minato-kun?" after roughly 2 minutes minato looked at mitsuru and asked her "where am I?"

* * *

**An hour earlier. ****_in another dimension_**

i opened my eyes and i knew that something was wrong. the first thing i saw was blue and i automatically knew that i wasn't where i used to be. " welcome to the velvet room, i never thought i see you hear again master minato." minato's mind went blank when he heard the voice. _" no way, it can't be him, it's impossible."_ as minato looked up at the figure who spoke to him he automatically knew who it was. _" bloodshot eyes that could stare into your soul check, a smile that looks like a slice of melon check, and the almighty nose that could stab you in the eye."_ " Igor, what am i doing here?" minato just stared at Igor who closed his eyes as if he was trying to think of an answer. after what seemed like a lifetime Igor just said " fate has decided to give you a second chance." this blew minato's mind _" Second chance ... that means that i could live my life again , i could be with my friends." _Minato's thinking was broken when Igor coughed into his cane rather harshly." Now that i have your attention, the reason you master minato is because someone wants to see you." before i could even ask who it was i heard a voice behind me. " Master minato what are you doing here?" Minato couldn't help but be memorized by the person's apperance hair blond as tulips, a face that could make you go kawaii, and just look at dat as_ " no, bad minato, you can eye hump her later but nows not the time." _ " Elizabeth, how did i get here?" " Oh i was going to fight Erebus when i saw you lying on the floor so i decided to take you back here." Minato just stared at Elizabeth _" my body, wait my soul, no that means that the seal didn't work."_ " Elizabeth tell me did the seal break? Is the fall coming?" just then Igor cleared his throat and said " i can help you with that. now see here master minato the only reason you were able to come back safely is because your persona's decided to pay the ultimate price." now minato was confused _" ultimate price what does that mean?" _" Igor what do you mean _ultimate price _?" " Well master minato, you see... your personas banded together and became a seal replacing you. but before you say anything because of this you have lost most of your powers, that includes your social links. now this scared minato _" lost most of my powers, what does Igor mean by this?"_ " Igor what do you mean i lose my most of my powers?" Igor just sigh then said " what i mean master minato is that you have lost the ability to summon personas because when the personas became a seal your mind couldn't handle all of them out at the same time so you just lost the ability." minato just stared at Igor in disbelief " also master minato you may have lost your wildcard ability. at best you can summon personas and have at least one or two." Just then minato's body started hurting. " Igor what's happening to me." " Ah that master minato is your soul joining with your body. it'll be painful but then you'll get use to it." Minato went from a standing position to being on his hands and knees. " also master minato a word of advice, when you come back _alive _as you people call it you will lose your memory due to you losted majority of your personas at this point you have one social link and it's maxed out." at that moment Elizabeth held out a card and said " the world arcana, that is a rare one don't you think?" then Igor took point again " thank you Elizabeth also master minato I'll tell you this the only things you'll remember is the time you spent in the velvet room, a promised that you made long ago, and the voice of the one that wanted you so badly. now goodbye master minato may we see each other under better accords." Now at the time minato was laying on the floor struggling to pick his head up but couldn't keep up with the pain and just layed down but as he layed down he just said " I remember Hamu-chan, I'll be waiting for you." and the he passed out.

* * *

(author's note: this is my first fanfic and I've been meaning to write this for a long time because i absolutely love days of autumn by orpheusprinceof dreams. i also have a poll up to decide which persona minato will also get back to vote for your persona so i can get started to writing the next chapter. also review because if i like your ideas i'll use them in the story. so yeah vote :3

**Author's note: I fixed some spelling in this chapter but the grammar is going to come at a later time because until i'm able to get typical-asian-otaku to look and revise this it's gonna stay because grammar isn't my strong suit. 3/18/13**


	2. Chapter 2: Per-so-na

**Author's note: i'm back. this chapter would have been uploaded earlier but i got distracted by the new naruto shippuden game. I'm going to tell all readers this i write the chapters in real life time and have a friend revise it also so upload dates will vary between a week or two. I'll rush and get started on the 3rd chapter so i have at least something to upload during spring break. Also the winner of the poll were Thanatos and messiah. Also for sake of this story minato's birthday is december 10 1992 and hamuko's birthday is september 24 1993.**

* * *

" persona"= talking

'what a drag'= thinking

**" derp"= **persona talking

**' chicken'=** persona thinking

* * *

**1/22/10 (outside the dorm)**

****it was 10:00 int the morning and people were rushing to restaurants and food stands to grab something to eat.

Among the people who were running there was a figure that stood out if place.

it was a girl no older than 17 or 18 with auburn hair that had the roman numeral 22 in her hair.

she was wearing the female standard gekkaokan highschool uniform with a blood-red scarf around her neck.

the girl took off her red headphones and said with a little excitement in her voice " Is this the place Eurydice?" ( female version of Orpheus)

**" I don't know Hamuko, it does look like it but ... how about this, we go in and ask whoever is inside?" Eurydice said politely**

the girl now identified as Hamuko had a tick mark on her forehead and yelled " you know, it would be a lot easier if you came out and help me!"

Eurydice just said with a giggle **" Yeah it would be easier, but you don't want to start a commotion now do you?" **

Hamuko just sighed in defeat and told Eurydice, " Whatever let's just go in."

Hamuko had a smile on her face as she walked inside of the dorm ' i can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me.'

As Hamuko walked inside of the dorm she was met with faces staring at her with an expression that could be best described as wtf.

The first to speak up was a girl with mint green hair and she was holding a plastic bag.

" Umm, who are you? and what are you doing here?" asked the girl who was wondering about the auburn haired girl who arrived at their dorm.

" Oh, umm I was wondering if you knew someone by the name of Minato Arisato?" Hamuko asked kindly

Almost immedialty everyone's eyes grew as big as dinner plates and said in unison " How do you know him?"

Hamuko then said, " I'm his sister!" with pride in her voice and with fire in the background thanks to Eurydice.

Everyone paused and laughed at Hamuko who now had a tick mark on her forehead.

A boy with a baseball cap and goatee said " How can you be related to Minato? You guys don't even have the same hair color."

Hamuko was angered from what he said and would have casted agidyne on the poor boy, yet she couldn't because he knew where Minato was.

" That's none of your business!" Hamuko yelled at the boy while double checking to see if she could cast megidolan on him.

**" I'm sorry Hamuko-chan but even if i could it would probably destory the building." Eurydice said hoping that it was enough to calm down Hamuko.**

After what seemed like an houe of torture to Hamuko, the mint-green haired girl told Hamuko " I'll bring you to him Ms..." Hamuko just replied " Hamuko, just Hamuko."

" Well then Hamuko i'm Fuuka" the mint green haired girl now known as Fuuka said.

" That's Junpei," Fuuka said pointing to the boy who was now rolling around the floor.

" And those 3 over there are Yukari-chan, Mitsuru-sempai, and Aigis."

Yukari waved at Hamuko while Mitsuru just nodded and Aigis... well, Aigis just stared.

" Come on Hamuko-san. Let's get going, it's almost time for lunch and I don't want Minato-kun to get hungry." Fuuka said while skipping out the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the same time at Tatoshi Hospital**

' how long have i been gone? Minato thought while looking at the ceiling.

"Beep"

' Why am I here?'

"Beep"

Minato turned and looked at the heart monitor " What would happen if I unplugged you?

Suddenly Minato heard a voice **" That would be unwise Minato."**

Minato scooted away from the heart monitor and pointed a finger at it

" How are you talking!"

Again the voice replied,**" I was always able to talk. Is something wrong Minato?"**

Minato just scooted back more until he reached the edge of the bed. " Is something wrong? I'm talking to a machine of course something's wrong!"

Minato yelled at the machine but then a question popped up inside his head, " How do you know my name?"

the voice just replied,** " I've always known your name because I've been with you for almost 2 years."**

Just then, minato heard a voice that he wished he hadn't **" Come on Messiah, leave the gaki alone."**

Minato's eyes widened in shock when he heard the voice " Thanatos, is that you?" Minato questioned

If you could see Thanatos then you would have seen him smile** " Of course it's me. The one and only."**

Again, Minato's mind was blown and he questioned once more " How ... how do I have you and Messiah?"

Thanatos chuckled evilly while Messiah just laughed **" Minato, the reason you still have me and Thanatos is because I am the result of your only social link or better yet, the only bond you remember."**

Minato just sighed in frustration as he thought to himself ' Of course, I forgot that I can't remember my other friends.'

Minato sat up on the bed and asked " So then why do I have Thanatos?"

Thanatos just sighed and answered** " I'm your original persona gaki."**

Minato just thought ' orignal persona? I thought it was Orpheus.'

" Thanatos, wasn't Orpheus my original persona?" Minato said

**" Why would you think that huh, gaki?" Thanatos said with a tick mark.**

" Well I did summon him first so..." Minato remarked while confused about this whole situation

**" Just because you summoned him first doesn't mean anything! Besides, don't you remember that I came out of him when he was first summoned."** Thanatos said obviously angry at Minato** " Listen. I'll cut straight to the chase. The reason I';m your persona is because your arcana is originally Death but since you have the wild card ability it changed to the World arcana and before you ask normally, you wouldn't have Messiah, yet since you have a bond with another world arcana, Messiah here can help you."**

Minato nodded at this explanation and replied " I have 2 questions for you guys."

Thanatos and Messiah nodded and said **" What is it?" **

Minato sigh, obviously worried about the outcome " One, who is the bond that survived and why can't i see you guys?"

Messiah sigh because he knew that Minato would eventually ask this **" I'll take this one Thanatos. The reason you can't see us is because one we're in your head and two, we need a body to go in like a stuffed animal or something. Also the other bond you have is a bond that you've made a long time ago, before you even activated your powers."** Messiah said but another question popped in Minato's head.

" How and why did our bond survive?" Minato asked, obviously wondering why this bond survived when the others didn't.

**" If you really want to know the reason this bond survived is because you made a promise that could save or break this bond, and how this bond survived is because the person's desire to see and need you was so great that it became the deciding factor in your fate."**

A shock ran t through Minato and thought ' A desire to see and need me that it became the main factor in my fate.'

" Messiah," Minato said hastily," Who is this Person?"

Now at this Messiah smiled, but it was more of a devious one than a kind one **" This person is the one right at the door."**

Upon hearing this Minato turned his head towards the door and heard " Nii-san?"

* * *

**A/n note: finally second chapter's up. expect the 3rd chapter around spring break. Personal thanks to typical-asian-otaku for revising this you're a life savior. Also follow, favorite, and review this became it makes me smile inside and I wanna know what you think of it. Dango out ( sorry I'm kinda addicted to dango)**


	3. Memories of old

**Hey my fellow fanfic readers and followers I'm sorry for taking forever to get the third chapter done but i got lost on the road to life. but in all serious news I had to do a lot of study since I'm doing poorly in geography. but hey i made this chapter a little longer so yeah hope u enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything it all belongs to atlus.**

* * *

**10 Minutues before arriving at Yatoshu Hospital**

As Hamko and Fuuka were going to the hospital via cab Fuuka turned to Hamuko and asked " Hamuko, How do you know Minato?"

Hamuko stared at Fuuka wide-eyed for a second before responding, "I'm his sister."

Hamuko stated before turning back to look in front of her.

Fuuka, bothered by her statement said," Yeah, but aren't Minato's Parents dead?"

Hamuko held her head down in sadness and sighed before replying again, " You're right, Minato's parents are but the only reason I'm related to him is because he's adopted." all the while holding her head down. "

Oh!" Fuuka exclaimed before asking another question " Umm Hamuko, why are you visting Minato now?"

Hamuko turned to Fuuka, smiling and said " The reason visiting Minato now is because of a promise we made back when we were young."

Fuuka, now confused asked once more " What was the promise?"

Hamuko, still smiling, blushed as she stared at the roof of the cab while touching her hair clip with her hand and turned to Fuuka with a small smile and said " It started on my 13th birthday."

* * *

**(Flashback 5 years ago)**

13-year-old Hamuko who was dress in an auburn color kimono with autumn leaves swirling from her feet up to her chest and she had her hair tied in a pony tail with a small bang covering part of her left eye ( think ino's hair from shippuden but make the hair shorter) opened the door to the backyard and there, she saw 14-year-old Minato causing a midnight blue butterfly in hopes of catching it.

" Nii-san!" Hamuko yelled as she ran up to Minato causing him to lose the butterfly.

" Nii-san! Nii-san!" Hamuko said in front of Minato, " Today's my Birthday! What did you get me?"

Minato smiled and said, " Close your eyes Hamu-chan."

She closed her eyes and Minato took out a silver box from his kimono which held a hair clip in the shape of the roman numeral 22.

Minato then took the clip out of the box and said, "Just a little longer Hamu-chan. I'm almost done."

Minato then used the hair clip to clip Hamuko's bang to the side.

" There" Minato said with a grin, " All done."

Hamuko slowly opened her eyes to see that her bang didn't cover her left eye anymore.

" Nii-san, what happened?" Hamuko asked wondering where her left bang went.

Minato just chuckled and brought her over to a nearby koi fish pond.

" Nii-san?" Hamuko asked as they were walking towards the pond. " Where are we going?"

Minato just chuckled again wondering how she would react when she saw her present.

" Mina-kun?" Hamuko said now feeling scared, " What are you doing?"

Minato put his hands on her shoulder and told her, " Look in the water."

Hamuko pondered about what she should do but sadly curiosity won the better of her.

Hamuko then looked into the water only to see her reflection but with a slight change in her appearance.

" Nii-san," Hamuko asked touching her hair clip " what's this?"

Minato just smiled and said " That, Hamu-chan is my present."

Hamuko's eyes widened before turning around and enclosing on Minato, she gave a bone crushing hug.

" Thanks, Nii-san really it's the best present ever." Hamuko said

Minato pulled out of her hug and looked into her eyes.

Red ruby eyes poured into sliver eyes that reminded Hamuko of the moon in the night sky.

" Hamuko" Minato said, " you are my hime so I shall treat you like one."

Hamuko's face blushed red when she heard him call her his princess.

' It's now or never Hamuko, make your move.' Hamuko took a deep breath and prayed to kami that this would work.

" Minato, I have something to tell you, so don't interrupt me okay?" Hamuko said blushing, staring at the ground as she held her right arm with her left hand.

Minato nodded dumbly as he saw Hamuko lift her face with a tomato red blush on her face.

" Okay... Minato, I've known you ever since we were little and you made my heart flutter like a butterfly when I first took a look at you. As time went on my feelings for you grew and I don't see you as a brother or a best friend but as a soul mate."

Hamuko took a deep breath and stared at Minato's eyes, " I love you Minato Arisato and you'll always be the one for me."

Minato was shocked and blushed deeply upon hearing his step-sister confess her feelings to him.

What happened next was a moment Minato would never forget.

Hamuko leaned in to kiss him but tripped which resulted in both Hamuko and Minato falling to the ground.

As Hamuko was straddling Minato's waist, Minato's brain went numb for a second before it came back to life and he realised what was happening.

Minato then wrapped his hands around Hamuko's waist and kissed her.

After a moment of kissing, Hamuko reluctantly broke the kiss and said, " So, now that I know how you feel Minato-kun would you wait for me until I turn 18?"

Minato stared shocked before slowly smiling again, "Of course Hime, if I had to wait forever I would because you are worth it but first I wanna ask you something?"

Hamuko stared at Minato in confusion before saying, " and that is ?"

Minato then leaned closer to Hamuko and whispered in her ear, " As soon as you turn 18 I want to be mine. Promise me ?"

Hamuko then stared at Minato and then kissed him for what seemed like a minute.

" Does that answer your question Minato-kun ?" Hamuko said while resting her forehead on Minato's forehead.

" Thank you." Minato said before locking Hamuko lips with his one more time.

* * *

**(Flashback end)**

Fuuka stared at Hamuko with wide eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

It looked like she was about to as she clasped her hands together. " Wow, I never knew Minato-kun could be so romantic Hamuko-san. I guess that explains why he never wanted a girlfriend even though a lot of people liked him."

Hamuko suddenly glared at Fuuka and said " Like who ?"

Fuuka chuckled sheepishly and answered, " Well... there was me, Yukari-chan, Mitsuru-sempai, Yuko-chan, Ai-chan and Chihiro-chan. Chihiro-chan could have taken his heart, but Minato-kun stopped her."

Hamuko was surprised before asking Fuuka, " Chihiro ? Who's she?"

Fuuka answered " She is going to be in the same grade as you and Minato so you'll eventually get to see her."

Hamuko then thought ' If she almost got my Minato-kun, I'm going to have to watch her.'

" We're here!" Fuuka said.

they paid for their ride and got out of the cab.

Then, they went into the hospital which Minato resided in.

As they walked down the hall, Hamuko couldn't help but wonder what would she do when she saw him.' It's been nearly 5 years since I've seen him, what should I do ?'

Fuuka saw her uneasiness and placed her hand on Hamuko's shoulder.

Hamuko noticed and stared at her.

" It's okay Hamuko-san, He'll probably be happy to see you again." Fuuka said with a smile

Hamuko's confidence rose and she smiled. "Your right. I shouldn't be worrying about this. I'm sure Minato would be more than happy to see me."

She lifted Fuuka's hand off her and said " Thanks Fuuka-chan, I really needed that."

Fuuka looked at Hamuko in slight embarrassment before smiling and replied, " You're welcome Hamuko-chan."

Fuuka then turned to a door. " We're here, I hope you're ready."

As Fuuka opened the door Hamuko unconsciously held in a breath as everything seemed to move in slow motion.

After what seemed like forever, Fuuka went inside the room first.

As Hamuko then walked into the room and saw her Mina-kun.

" Nii-san ?" Hamuko said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Minato looked at Hamuko's direction and asked " Who are y-"

Minato was cut-off by Hamuko suddenly tackling him to his bed.

Hamuko started crying openly into his chest while tightly holding him with her hug.

Minato, who didn't know what to do, just listened to his instincts so he hugged the girl back and started rubbing her back.

She eventually looked up,giving him a chance to see how she looked like.

The girl had Auburn hair which reminded him of fall.

She also had red eyes that looked like rubies, and pink plump lips.

If he didn't know who this person was then he would have sneaked a peck on her lips.

" Mina-kun," Hamuko said nuzzling her head into his chest, " It's so good to see you again."

Hamuko would have said more, but she felt Minato stop the hug and grunt in pain.

Unknown to Hamuko through when she used Minato's nickname, it gave him a slight headache causing him to massage his head.

When he saw Hamuko's hair clip, it gave him an overwhelming migraine.

" Nii-san ?" Hamuko asked frightened as she saw Minato grabbing his head in Pain.

"Fuuka!" She yelled as she turned towards Fuuka who left the room, running not a second later after she was told.

Hamuko looked at Minato. 'Nii-san, what's happening ?"

* * *

**( In the mind of Minato Arisato** )

" This is going to be good." Thanathos said rubbing his hands while having an evil smirk on his face...skull.

Messiah just crossed his arms against his chest and said, " Sometimes I think you're a sadist."while rolling his eyes

Thanatos glared at Messiah and shouted " Sometimes I think you have a stick stuck up your" Thanatos would have continued until Messiah decided to punch him across the face.


End file.
